Di Dunia Yang Luas Ini Kau, Aku, Bisa Terus Bersama
by InfiKiss
Summary: Heine tak pernah tahu seperti apa arti dirinya bagi para Pangeran. Dan ketika pertanyaan meluncur, apakah ia aka berada di istana Granzreich selamanya? Yang ia tahu, Heine harus menjawab jujur dari lubuk hati terdalamnya.


_Sesungguhnya proses sosiali bermasyarakat terdiri dari dua hal :_

 _(1) Mempercaya dan;_

 _(2) Dipercaya._

 _Selebihnya adalah ibarat susunan akar di rumus turunan pelajaran matematika. Kau hanya perlu memilih antara dua hal itu. Namun sesungguhnya ada satu yang tidak pernah—atau tidak boleh dilakukan. Yakni menjadi orang yang tidak bisa dipercayai oleh siapapun. Untuk itu, meski harus membuang semua catatan masa lalu, ataupun menyimpan rapat segala kenangan buruk, lebih baik demikian adanya agar orang bisa kembali menerimamu apa adanya._

 _Dan mempercayaimu sepenuh hati mereka._

 _Jujurlah._

 _Heine…._

* * *

 **The Royal Tutor:**

 **Di Dunia Yang Luas Ini**

 **Kau, Aku, Bisa Terus Bersama**

 **.**

 _ **A fanfiction presented by**_

 _ **InfiKiss**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Royal Tutor / Oushitsu Kyoushi Heine (c)** **Higasa Akai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan atas segala typo(s) atau OOC dalam fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Masih pagi yang sama seperti pagi lainnya di wilayah kerajaan Granzreich. Sejak pagi-pagi sekali para staff kerajaan sudah sibuk hilir mudik di semua koridor. Para koki istana memasak semua makanan sesuai jadwal yang telah ditentuan, tukang kebun istana memotong duri-duri mawar dan tanaman liar, pelayan wanita membersihkan sudut-sudut istana, membawakan sprei yang telah selesai dicuci, saling membantu satu sama lain. Para pengawal setia menjaga gerbang dan seluruh wilayah kerajaan dari para penjahat-penjahat yang bisa melukai para bangsawan di dalamnya. Ya, pagi yang sama. Pagi yang normal dan apa adanya. Semua kegiatan ini berlangsung secara statis dan sistematis. Setiap hari. Setiap jam, setiap menit, bahkan setiap detiknya. Monoton. Tapi tak satupun yang merutuki pekerjaan mereka.

Heine Wittgenstein berjalan menyusuri koridor yang tampak lebih panjang dari biasanya. Sekali-duakali akan ada yang menyapa dan Sang Guru istana kemudian berbalas tersenyum kepada mereka. Tentu saja senyum a la seorang Heine yang sesungguhnya tidak tampak jika dilihat oleh mata orang biasa. Mungin—mungkin lho ya—hanya segelintir mahluk saja yang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kenapa disebutkan makhluk, karena manusia biasa belum tentu bisa melihatnya dengan cara biasa.

Oh~ Bukankah sungguh menakjuban Guru mungil kita ini?

Sebenarnya ini adalah hari bebas. Heine memberikan waktu libur satu hari bagi para Pangeran untuk bisa melakukan kegiatan yang mereka sukai sendiri. Sebagai bahan pembelajaran mandiri juga, karena tetap saja Heine meminta para Pangeran untuk membuat hasil laporan kegiatan mereka. Mungkin semacam catatan harian—atau buku harian—tapi tidak seekstrem buku harian kekacauan miliki Sang Pangeran keempat tentu saja. Siapa juga yang mau membaca catatan penyesalan sampai berjilid-jilid?

Dengan kata lain juga hari ini Heine bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Ah, ya. Ada yang ingin ia lakukan. Karenanyalah ia tengah menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kerja milik Sang Raja.

Ada urusan apa dia dengan Viktor? Urusan laki-laki dewasa—begitu Heine mengkategorikannya. Tapi tentu saja bukan urusan berbahaya atau urusan se _rating_ R18 selayaknya _doujinshi_ yang berkeliaran di situs-situs _manga online_ kebanyakan. Heine hanya ingin mengobrol. Membicarakan tentang progres pembelajaran para Pangeran dan masa depan mereka. Nah~ Sungguh perhatian Guru mungil kita ini, bukan?

Tapi seperti pepatah mengatakan; _pucuk dicinta, ulampun tiba_. Yang tengah dicari, seketika datang—

"HEIIINEE!"

—bukan Viktor tapinya.

"HEIINEEE- _SENSEEEEIII_!"

Melainan anaknya yang paling sulit diajak kerja sama.

Ya! Leonhard von Granzreich.

"Pangeran Leonhard?"

"Heine! Kau harus ikut denganku! Ini penting dan—" jeda, Leonhard seolah memikir kalimat apa yang paling tepat untuk diucap, " _EMERGENCY SUPER_ DARURAT! BAHKAN BISA MEMBUATKU MATI MENDADAK!"

Ah, berlebihan kamu, Nak.

Dalam hati, Heine bersumpah akan membalas Leonhard jika apa yang dimasud tidak sesuai ekspektasinya.

xXxXxX

 **09.10 A.M.**

Disinilah mereka berdua. Atau sebenarnya berempat, karena ada Adele dan Shadow juga. Mereka berada di taman belakang istana, lokasi paling sering dijadikan tempat untuk duduk santai menikmati camilan. Lho, tapi ini masih jam sembilan pagi. Baru saja lewat satu jam dari waktunya sarapan. Apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan? Heine semakin curiga saat meihat seloyang _sachertorte_ yang sudah berantakan di atas meja taman. Ditambah dua cangkir berisi coklat.

Mengesampingkan wajah panik nan pucat Leonhard, Heine malah memperhatikan Adele yang berdiri ketakutan dan Shadow yang meringkuk di sebelahnya. Satu lagi yang menarik perhatian, yakni sebuah teko keramik yang sudah jatuh di atas rerumputan, menumpahkan semua coklat di atas buku cerita bergambar milik Adele.

"Jadi…ada masalah apa?" Heine agak ragu-ragu untuk bertanya.

"Pe-penyusup! Ada penyusup!" Leonhard berseru secara membabi-buta. Dicengkram erat kedua bahu Heine, lalu diguncang dengan gaya dramatis. "Sudah pasti penyusup! Ada yang mau mencuri _sachertorte_ terbaik kami! Aku dan Adele hanya meninggalkannya sebentar untuk ke toilet dan saat kembali _torte_ nya sudah berantakan! Coklatnya jatuh! DAN BUKU ADELE RUSAAAK!"

Astaga…. Heine bisa tuli, Pangeran.

Sedikit berkelit, Sang Guru menyingkirkan tangan Leonhard yang membuat kepalanya pusing bukan main. Siapa kira diguncang-guncang dengan kuat itu enak? Belum lagi lengkingan suara Leonhard yang mungkin naik satu-dua oktaf di kalimat terakhir.

Heine mendekati Adele dan setengah bersimpuh untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Putri Adele, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Ada jejak air mata di pipi tembam Sang Putri bungsu. Ia masih setengah terisak pelan sambil menatap Heine dengan mata memerah. Lalu mengangguk. "Aku hanya sedih karena bukuku jadi rusak."

Buku yang dimaksud diraih oleh Heine. Perjalanan Sang Putri Sihir—judulnya. Dengan gambar ilustrasi kekanakkan seorang gadis cilik berbalut gaun merah muda dan tongkat sihir, sedang naik di atas bulan sabit. Memang benar buku itu sudah rusak karena ketumpahan coklat. Lengket, bau manis dan gambarnya tertutup coklat. Tapi masalah ini bukan masalah besar. Heine tau cara memperbaiki kondisi ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Putri. Setiap minggu, Kakak Anda; Pangeran Bruno, selalu pergi ke toko buku di kota. Jika Putri Adele ingin, saya akan berbicara dengan Pangeran Bruno untuk turut mengajak saya ke toko buku dan mencarikan judul buku ini untuk Anda. Lagipula, saya pun mengenal seseorang yang menjual banya sekali buku dongeng anak-anak. Akan saya coba tanyakan kepadanya apabila masih ada jilid yang tersedia."

Wajah Adele berubah sumringah. Matanya berbinar penuh bahagia. "Sungguh?! _Sensei_ tidak berbohong?"

Pria dewasa itu tersenyum. Kali ini ia benar-benar menampilkan senyumnya untuk Adele. "Tuan Putri bisa mempercayai saya. Akan saya lakukan apapun sebisa saya."

"Yeaay! Terima kasih, _Sensei!_ " Satu dekapan erat sebagai hadiah Adele untuk Heine mendarat.

Tapi masalah belum selesai disini. Leonhard masih panik mengenai kue kesayangannya yang kini sudah tidak bisa dimakan—menurutnya pribadi. Ia masih ingin marah dan yakin ada penyusup yang mau memakan kuenya.

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN _TORTE_ KU!" serunya tidak terima. "Tak akan kumaafkan! Tak akan kumaafkan! Siapapun yang memakan _torte_ ku akan kena hukum _gullotin_! Wajib!"

Menyusahkan sekali memang yang satu ini.

"Pangeran Leonhard…."

Leonhard menatap Heine tajam.

"Bukankah ini belum waktunya makan kue?"

 _Eh_ —

"Bukankah baru satu jam yang lalu Anda sarapan pagi bersama yang lain?"

 _Etto_ —

"Setau saya, Ibu Suri sangat memperhatikan pola makan para cucunya. Jika Ibu Suri tahu Anda diam-diam mengajak Putri Adele memakan camilan manis jam sembilan pagi…."

Kepanikan mendarat di wajah Leonhard. Wajahnya pucat pasi seketika. Tangannya diayunkan sembarangan, sebuah gestur yang meminta Heine untuk tidak mengatakan apapun kepada orang lain. "Jangan-jangan-jangan-jangan!" pekiknya setengah panik. Pasalnya jika ia ketahuan, Nenek pasti akan menangis karena sedih. Dan kalau ia membuat Nenek menangis, Leonhard bisa dimarahi oleh Kakak dan Ayahnya. Yang terpenting, Bruno bisa ikutan marah kepadanya.

Kalau seperti ini bukan _emergency super darurat_ lagi jenisnya, tapi _emergency very super-super-duper darurat level dewa_. Astaga, sungguh. Caramu menggambarkan situasi sangat berlebihan, Pangeran.

"Jadi?" Heine memiringkan kepalanya, meminta jawaban pasti Sang Pangeran muda.

Bibir Leonhard mengerucut kesal. Matanya menyipit dan ia membuang wajah dari Heine. "Oke! Kasus ditutup! Tapi bagaimana kau yakin tidak ada penyusup!" Ternyata masih ada secuil harga diri untuk menentang Heine.

Sang Guru hanya tersenyum simpul. Diliriknya Shadow yang masih meringkuk ketakutan di samping Adele. "Aku yakin, kalau ada penyusup Shadow pasti sudah menangkapnya." Didekati anjing besar itu, Heine mengusap bulu di kepala Shadow. Saat itu ia bisa melihatnya lebih jelas, Shadow menyembunyikan kaki kanan depannya dibalik dada.

Diam-diam Heine mengedipkan satu mata seolah memberi isyarat tersendiri bagi Shadow yang juga entah bagaimana bisa dipahami anjing dewasa tersebut.

" _Woof_!"

xXxXxXx

 **11:00 A.M.**

Ujung-ujungnya Heine batal menemui Viktor dan berbalik menghabiskan waktu di taman bersama Leonhard, Adele dan Shadow. Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan selain mengobrol, main-main tidak jelas, dan mengumpulkan bunga. Heine pun mengajari Leonhard cara memisahkan bagian _sachertorte_ yang tidak bisa dimakan agar tidak terbuang percuma. Ini akan menjadi rahasia mereka bertiga; menikmati _sachertorte_ di pagi hari. Bukankah berbagi rahasia cukup menyenangkan? Bahkan saat ini, di pergelangan tangannya sudah melingkar dengan cantik gelang bunga yang dibuatkan Adele untuknya. Agak berantakan tadinya, sehingga Heine memutuskan untuk sedikit memperbaiki dan membiarkan gelang bunga itu bertakhta sementara disana.

Jam sebelas, mungkin ia masih bisa menemui Viktor.

Guru tersebut melangahkan kaki cepat-cepat menyusuri koridor. Namun seperti sebuah _déjà vu_ , perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Tepatnya saat ia melewati kamar Bruno yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Seolah ada aura misterius menyeruak dari dalam yang membuat Heine penasaran.

Ia pun mengintip. "Pangeran Bruno?"

Benar saja ada yang tidak beres. Bruno tengah duduk di meja belajar dengan gaya muram. Aura kelam seperti memancar di seluruh tubuh dan membuat suasana kamar tampak mencekam. Bahkan sinar matahari siang yang menerobos dari jendela sama sekali tak mampu mengalahlkan kegelapan Bruno saat ini.

"Pangeran Bruno? Apa yang terjadi?"

" _Sh-shisou_!" Panik. Pangeran muda itu secara refleks menarik buku yang ada di atas meja dan menyembunyikannya di balik tubuh. Bruno berdiri tegap, gayanya seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen oleh ibunya. Sepasang iris biru dibalik kacamata minus itu melirik grogi. Senyumnya terpasang ngeri. Dan dadanya berdegup sangat-sangat cepat. Membuatnya lelah tanpa alasan jelas.

Men-cu-ri-ga-kan.

" _A-anou_ …. A-ada urusan apa? Tu-tumben sekali _Shishou_ mau datang ke kamarku? Bukankah hari ini libur?" Bruno menaikkan kacamata dari hidung bangirnya. Berusaha menepis rasa gugup yang menguasasi seluruh tubuh.

Tapi yang berdiri didepannya adalah Heine Wittgenstein. Seperti apapun Bruno mengelak, Sang Guru tahu muridnya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan bukannya sok ingin ikut campur, Heine merasa kecemasan Bruno ini akan mengusiknya jika dibiarkan begitu saja.

Heine melangkah mendekat. Bruno malah mengambil langkah mundur.

Nah! Men-cu-ri-ga-kan.

"A-ah…. Kalau _Shi-shisou_ tidak ada kepentingan…."

"Apa yang sedang Anda tulis?"

DEG—

Mata Heine menyelidik. Membiarkan Bruno semakin gugup di depannya. "Apa itu adalah tesis terbaru Anda, Pangeran?"

"Bu-bu-bu-bukan. A-aku tidak menulis apapun! Sungguh!"

Memangnya ia bicara dengan anak sepuluh tahun yang bisa dibohongi dengan mudah. Heine tidak mau membiarkan Bruno bermain-main dengan rasa penasarannya. Jadi Heine kembali mendekat, dan Bruno bergerak menjauh. Terus seperti itu. Awalnya selangkah, dua langkah, hinga akhirnya Heine kini mengejar Bruno yang berlari panik di dalam kamarnya.

"To-tolong jangan kejar aku!"

"Saya hanya ingin tahu apa yang Anda tulis sampai sefrustasi itu?"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Membiarkan murid saya frustasi bukanlah hal yang pantas bagi seorang Guru. Jika Anda berkenan, kita bisa membicarakan masalah apa yang mengganggu Anda pangeran. Saya akan sebisa mungkin membantu."

Bruno berhenti menghindar. Kini ia berdiri memunggungi Heine di tengah ruangan. Kepala menunduk. Dicengkram erat buku yang ada di depan dada. Rasanya malu—malu sekali untuk sekedar mengakui. Di sisi Heine, ia berdoa semoga Bruno tidak mulai terkena virus menulis buku harian kekacauan seperti yang dilakukan Leonhard. Sudah cukup satu Pangeran saja yang melakukan hal tersebut. Tidak perlu bertambah jadi dua.

Heine masih menunggu Bruno bersuara dengan sabar. "Pangeran?"

" _Shisou_ bilang hari ini adalah hari libur dan _Shisou_ meminta kami menuliskan laporan kegiatan kami kepada _Shisou_. Tapi aku tau, aku ini selalu tampak membosankan. Yang kulakukan setiap hari adalah belajar dan belajar, aku sama sekali tak punya kehidupan. Karenanya kukira _Shisou_ akan sangat bosan membaca laporanku yang semacam itu." Dengan sekuat harga diri, Bruno kini berhadapan dengan Heine. Ekspresinya mengeras, seolah ia sudah siap dengan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan setelah ini.

Dramatis sekali mereka.

"Karena itu! Kumohon terimalah ini, _Shisou_!" Seketika Bruno membungkuk hormat sembilan puluh derajat sambil menyodorkan buku yang tak ingin ia perlihatkan.

Heine tercengang. Ragu menerima apa yang Bruno berikan.

"Buku apa ini, Pangeran Bruno?"

"Buku ini berisi semua curahan hati saya yang begitu menghormati dan mengagumi _Shishou_! Di buku ini pun saya tuliskan serta semua pengalaman yang saya lewati bersama _Shisou_ dan betapa banyak perubahan yang saya rasakan karena bimbingan Anda! MOHON DITERIMA!"

Oh~ Astaga….

Heine tak bisa bicara lagi. Fanatik sekali sampai rasanya mau mati karena malu.

Tapi tentu saja Heine tidak mungkin menolaknya. Bruno telah menulis buku itu dengan sepenuh hati. Buku yang hanya ada satu di dunia dan dipersembahkan secara khusus untuk dirinya. Bukankah ini satu bukti bahwa Bruno sudah begitu menerima dan mempercayai Heine dalam hidupnya. Heine tersentuh dengan kesungguhan Sang Pangeran ketiga tersebut.

Diraihnya buku di tangan Bruno. Ada rasa hangat mengisi relung hati Heine. "Terima kasih, Pangeran Bruno. Saya akan membaca tiap kalimat yang Anda tulis dan akan saya simpan buku ini sebagai benda yang berharga."

Bunga warna-warni secara imajiner mengelilingi kepala Bruno yang kembali terangkat. Senyumnya merekah sempurna ditambah semburat merah muda di wajahnya. Jelas sekali betapa bahagianya Bruno saat ini dan Heine sedikit lucu mendapati ekspresi itu.

"Karena saya cukup luang, apa Anda ingin sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan saya siang ini?"

"Dengan senang hati! Terima kasih banyak, _Shisou_!"

Sesekali tidak apa-apa memanjakan Bruno 'kan?

xXxXxXx

 **13:40 P.M.**

" _Sensei_ ~"

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Heine harus mengalihkan pandangan dan pikiran kepada remaja centil yang mengintip dari balik pintu dapur istana. Licht mengedipkan mata, melambaikan tangan dengan isyarat agar Heine mau menghampirinya. Tentu saja Heine tak serta-merta setuju. Ia kenal betul siapa Pangeran kelima yang berdiri di dekatnya. Lengah sedikit, seperti nyaris diterkam buaya.

Iya. Buaya darat.

Alias playboy tampan kelas kakap.

Licht von Granzreich, namanya.

Mata Heine melirik curiga. Tubuhnya kini memberikan gestur waspada yang disadari oleh Licht. Pangeran muda tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima dan berjalan keluar dari balik pintu dapur istana.

"Huuu! Menyebalkan sekali! Memangnya _Sensei_ kira aku mau berbuat apa? Maaf, ya. Aku tidak level dengan pria—apalagi tingginya saja kayak bocah. Aku tuh hanya mau main dengan wani—" Bibir Licht seketika dibungkam kasar oleh tangan Heine. "Uwuwuwuwu!" Membuatnya megap-megap panik karena Heine bahkan sedikit mencubit bibir Licht yang nakal.

Pelajaran baru untuk Licht. Meski lebih pendek, setidaknya tangan Heine mampu meraih bibir Licht.

Lima menit berlalu dengan aksi berontak Licht yang membuat bibirnya dicicubit semakin kencang. Kini bibirnya merah dan anak itu berjongkok kesal atas perbuatan Sang Guru istana.

"Menyebalkan! Kekerasan itu dilarang!"

"Saya punya standar sendiri dalam menghadapi Anda."

"Dingin bangeeet!"

Mengabaikan rengekkan menyebalkan Licht, Heine sudah hendak berjalan meninggalkannya. Namun saat itu juga Licht menahan tangan Heine, membuat sepasang manik semerah bata itu menangkap lagi sosok Licht yang kembali tampak sangat percaya diri. Kening Heine mengkerut tidak mengerti. Apalagi ketika Licht menunjukkan jarinya ke arah dapur.

"Ayo ikut sebentar. Aku sedang belajar meracik kopi a la koki istana. Dan aku mau _Sensei_ jadi orang pertama yang mencobanya."

Ah, tumben sekali….

Dapur istana memang ramai. Sekitar enam koki dipekerjakan di dalamnya, belum lagi ditambah dengan para asisten dapur yang jumlahnya lebih banyak. Karena bagaimanapun mereka memiliki banyak sekali tugas masing-masing. Mulai dari menyiapkan bahan makanan, mengolahnya dari awal, membuat sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, camilan sore, teh, sajian untuk tamu istana, ataupun jamuan perayaan jika ada acara besar di istana. Tapi sore itu, dengan sedikit ruang, Licht mendapatkan pojok yang tidak terlalu penuh pelayan untuknya belajar meracik kopi. Tentu saja keinginannya belajar disambut baik para koki dan staff dapur. Licht adalah Pangeran muda yang sangat periang, jadi mudah sekali mengobrol santai dengannya.

Heine duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Diperhatikannya Licht dari jauh. Remaja itu menguncir rambutnya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika bekerja di café. Tangannya bergerak dengan cekatan. Ekspresi yang tergambar pun terbilang sangat serius. Sesekali Licht bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri, menimbang apakah takaran biji kopinya sudah benar, apa caranya menggiling sudah sesuai, atau air yang ia gunakan pun sesuai dengan arahan koki istana tadi.

Tak ada pertengkaran sederhana atau perdebatan apapun diantara mereka berdua seperti biasa. Licht hanya fokus dengan kegiatannya dan memperhatikan Licht seperti ini membuat Heine seolah tidak mengenal siapa Pangeran di depannya. Licht yang biasanya kekanakkan, meracau menyebalkan dan hanya tahu caranya menggoda wanita, kadang bisa tampak begitu dewasa jika mulai serius dengan apa yang disukainya.

Sama seperti Bruno yang sangat menyukai belajar, atau Leonhard yang begitu ahli di bidang olahraga. Licht selalu tampak begitu hidup setiap kali belajar meracik kopi. Padahal untuk kelas bangsawan, tidakkah meracik kopi adalah pekerjaan yang sangat biasa saja? Hanya saja Heine tidak akan mengatakan hal itu. Melihat muridnya seperti ini saja cukup membuat dirinya bahagia.

"Nah, selesai!"

Heine terkesiap mendengar seruan Licht. Ia bahkan terlalu fokus memperhatikan sehingga tak sadar Licht sudah mendaratkan secangkir kopi yang begitu harum di hadapannya.

"Wah? Kenapa, _Sensei_? Apa Anda terpesona dengan kekerenanku?"

Tetap saja anak kecil.

Heine mengabaikan Licht dan meraih cangkirnya. "Boleh saya coba?"

Licht mengangguk antusias. Diam-diam Heine menemukan ekspresi penuh ketegangan di wajah Licht. Matanya berbinar penuh harapan. Tentu saja ia ingin mendapat pujian. Heine pun menyeruput sekali kopi yang Licht berikan. Memang rasanya cukup menarik. Pahit dari kopinya tidak terlalu kental karena ia memberikan takaran susu yang pas, meski begitu kandungan susu di kopi tersebut pun tidak terlalu mengganggu. Ada aroma mint yang tercium samar. Ini mugkin pertama kalinya Heine meminum sebuah kopi dengan perpaduan daun mint. Biasanya teh yang dicampur, bukan? Entah ide darimana, tapi Licht berhasil membuat suatu minuman yang setidaknya layak untuk dicoba.

Heine bangga dengan kemajuannya.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

"Rasanya cukup menarik. Bahkan Pangeran Leonhard pun sepertinya tidak perlu ragu mencoba karena kandungan kopinya sama sekali tidak terasa begitu pahit." Sekali lagi Heine menyeruput kopinya. Kali ini satu tegukan penuh hingga habis tak tersisa.

Melihat Sang Guru membuat Licht begitu bahagia. Bukan hanya dipuji, minuman yang disuguhkan pun diteguk tak bersisa. Ia merasa bangga dan ingin sekali berteriak karenanya. Ada gemuruh di dalam dada yang membuat jantung Licht berdebar cepat. Tapi ia menyukai perasaan ini. Adiktif. Dan ia ingin lagi dipuji oleh Heine. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Bruno terhadap pria tersebut.

"Mungkin Anda bisa menyuguhkannya ketika sedang berkumpul dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Raja dan yang lainnya pasti akan senang."

Licht mengangguk antusias. "Aku akan mengatakannya kepada Ayah!"

Heine tersenyum sambil berdiri. Tak perlu berlama-lama karena masih ada yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus menemui Viktor sebelum hari semakin larut. "Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_!"

Tepat di pintu dapur, sebelum Heine melangkah keluar, ia sempat menoleh kepada Licht yang mengantarnya sekali lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, Pangeran Licht. Kenapa Anda ingin saya yang mencicipi kopi itu untuk pertama kalinya?"

Senyum tulus dan ceria tersungging di wajah Licht. Pipinya merona bahagia. Bahkan siapapun tahu bahwa Licht sangat senang kali ini dengan keberadaan Heine di hadapannya. Sang Pangeran menundukkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan tertawa riang, "Tentu saja karena aku percaya dengan semua penilaian yang _Sensei_ berikan."

DEG—

xXxXxXx

 **16:40 P.M.**

Tidak. Kali ini Heine tidak berjalan mondar-mandir di koridor hanya untuk mencari ruangan Sang Raja. Guru kerajaan itu sudah berada di taman dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Semakin sore, warna lazuardi yang tadi kontras sempurna telah digantikan semburat-semburat jingga. Angin yang bertiup lebih lembut dan sejuk. Aroma bunga yang beraneka-ragam menambah syahdu sore harinya. Juga deru air dari kolam yang tersimpan di tengah-tengah taman istana.

Heine mencari seseorang. Dia yang selalu tertidur di rerumputan.

Langkah Heine terhenti saat ia menemukan Kai di hadapannya. Namun pemuda itu tidak tertidur. Ia duduk sambil menatap lurus segala yang ada di hadapannya. Tanpa permisi, Heine memposisikan diri untuk duduk disamping Kai. Memperhatikan gurat ketenangan di wajah Pangeran kedua tersebut.

"Apa saya mengganggu, Pangeran Kai?"

Kai menggeleng. Ditatapnya Heine sambil tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku senang, _Sensei_ datang. Hari ini, _Sensei_ telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan yang lain. Aku senang sekali, _Sensei_ juga menemuiku."

Ternyata sejak tadi Kai memperhatikan entah darimana.

Heine tergugah dengan kejujuran pemuda introvert tersebut. Ada setitik rasa haru mendera di hati yang membuat Heine memutuskan kontak mata dengan sepasang manik Kai yang berusaha memenjarakannya. Bahkan dari segala macam kejadian hari ini, entah kenapa kalimat tulus dari Kai yang terdengar paling membuatnya melankolis.

Tidak. Ia tidak mungkin menangis.

"Ah, _Sensei_? Gelang bunga?

Heine menyadari masud Kai. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas, membiarkan Pangeran melihat gelang bunga buatan Adele lebih jelas. "Putri Adele membuatkannya kepada saya tadi pagi."

Jawaban itu menerbitkan senyum di wajah Kai. Pemuda itu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Tubuhnya ditopang di satu lutut yang ditekuk. Tampak begitu nyaman. Bibir Kai terbuka, bersiap mengucapkan lagi kata-kata.

" _Sensei_ …."

Heine menatapnya.

"Terima kasih karena _Sensei_ datang ke istana ini. Aku, kami semua, sungguh bahagia bisa bersama dengan _Sensei_." Seperti biasa, Kai mengucapkannya dengan sepatah-sepatah, namun Heine tahu ia tengah mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya saat ini. Jadi Heine memutuskan hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa ada niat menjawab Kai.

Kai kembali bicara, "Leonhard kini sangat serius belajar, Licht bisa sedikit dikendalikan, Bruno tidak lagi terlalu serius seperti dulu dan aku mulai bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Ini semua berkat _Sensei_. Karena semua pelajaran yang _Sensei_ berikan kepada kami. Aku, benar-benar merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu _Sensei_ dan mempercayai _Sensei_."

Tidak. Tidak. Ia tak boleh menitikan air mata.

Tak peduli sekelam apa masa lalu Heine yang berusaha disembunyikan, rasanya hatinya sangat sesak mendengar ada orang yang sampai begitu menganggap eksistansinya berharga. Semua yang ada di istana ini, bagi mereka, Heine bukanlah orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang untuk mengacaukan istana. Heine juga bukanlah kriminal yang berniat meruntuhkan istana. Bukan. Bagi mereka semua, Heine tak kurang sebagai bagian dari keluarga.

Ya, keluarga. Sesuatu yang Heine tak miliki entah sejak kapan.

" _Sensei_?"

Heine tak menyahut. Hatinya terlalu pias. Ia takut jika berbicara, Kai akan menemukan serak di suaranya.

"Apa _Sensei_ akan berada di istana ini selamanya?"

Heine memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Mengusir rasa sesak. Lalu memberanikan diri menatap Kai dengan senyum jelas. Heine tidak ingin berjanji untuk sesuatu yang belum tentu bisa ia tepati. Tapi setidaknya, untuk pertanyaan Kai ini, ia tak ingin menerbitkan harapan kosong. Heine pun ingin tetap bersama mereka. Jika bisa. Sampai kapanpun.

Dan Heine mengangguk. "Selama kerajaan ini mengizinkan saya untuk berada di istana, saya akan tetap disini."

Ia rasa itu adalah jawaban terbaik yang bisa ia berikan.

Ya.

Heine tidak berbohong dengan kata-katanya.

xXxXxXx

 **21:00 P.M.**

Pada akhirnya rencana untuk menemui Viktor tak terealisasikan sempurna. Heine menghabiskan watu seharian secara bergilir dengan para Pangeran dan Putri kerajaan. Padahal seharusnya hari ini hari libur mereka. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Sekali-kali, tidak ada salahnya memanjakan mereka semua. Toh hal baik pun berakhir untuknya sendiri.

Di pergelangan tangannya, gelang dari Adele masih melingkar. Di pinggiran balkon istana tempatnya merenung, masih ada buku yang Bruno tulis untuknya. Pun manisnya _sachertorte_ dan kopi yang ia makan bersama Leonhard, Adele dan Licht seolah masih tersisa. Jangan lupakan rasa yang bergemuruh di dadanya karena ungkapan perasaan dari Kai tadi sore. Semua seperti saling berebut mendominasi alam bawah sadar Heine. Semua seperti ingin menjadi kenangan tertinggi yang akan kekal dalam pikirannya. Ini pertama kalinya Heine merasakan hal ini.

Rembulan yang bersinar di langit malam, mengirim lembut cahaya yang syahdu sambil bergumul dengan bintang-bintang. Angin yang semakin dingin tak jemu menampar baju dan wajah Heine. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia menjadi begitu puitis dan sangat melankolis. Tapi sekali lagi, untuk satu kali saja ini tidak akan menjadi masalah. Setidaknya ini bukti kalau hatinya tidak lagi sekeras baja seperti dulu kala.

Pikirannya terdistraksi saat seseorang berdiri di belakang Heine. Menarik semua aura alam dari pikirannya dan membuat ia menoleh. Viktor berdiri di belakang Heine. Menyunggingkan senyum tulus seraya berjalan menghampiri.

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali, Heine."

Heine menganguk. Tubuhnya kembali bersandar di pinggiran balkon istana dan menghitung berapa katak yang meloncat di rumput-rumput untuk mencari makan.

"Banyak sekali yang terjadi hari ini. Aku bahkan tak tahu haruskah kuceritakan semua kepadamu atau tidak, Viktor."

Tawa lembut Viktor menggema. Seolah ada kotak musik yang bermain-main di telinga Heine. Diam-diam, Sang Raja menumpukan kedua tangannya di kedua pundak Heine. Ia tak perlu banyak bicara. Bagi mereka berdua, hal-hal sederhana seperti ini sudah cukup membuat mereka paham pikiran dan hati masing-masing. Sudah terlalu banyak yang mereka lalui bersama di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Kau…bahagia berada disini?"

Heine tak segera menjawab. Ditatapnya lagi langit malam. "Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak merasa sakit berada di dalam istana ini. Semuanya menerimaku dengan sangat baik, penuh kasih, dan rasa itu tak sedikitpun membebaniku. Seolah-olah," Heine memberi jeda ketika ia menunduk, menumpukan wajah di atas tangan yang ditangkupkan di penyangga. "Seolah-olah aku adalah bagian dari keluarga mereka."

Melihat Heine menunjukkan sisi yang begitu lemah, Viktor malah mengulum senyum tulus. Ditepuknya dua kali puncak kepala Heine. Ia tak menjawab kegundahan Heine dengan kalimat. Namun ia berharap sentuhannya bisa sedikit menenangkan Heine.

"Katakan, Viktor…."

"Apa?"

"Sampai kapan kau menginginkanku berada di istana ini?"

Viktor menundukkan wajah, mendekatkannya kepada telinga Heine untuk berbisik perlahan. "Selamanya. Selama yang kau inginkan, aku dan yang lain akan tetap menerimamu disini. Karena kau telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami, Heine."

Tubuh Heine bergetar namun ia tak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tak mau Viktor melihatnya seperti sekarang. Ia biarkan sahabatnya itu yang juga notabene adalah Sang Raja untuk terus mengusap kepala Heine, bermain dengan helaian semerah bata miliknya. Kelembutan yang diberikan para Pangeran dan Putri, ketenangan yang juga disalurkan Viktor, semua ini sungguh melemahkan hatinya. Membuatnya merasa terlalu bahagia dengan takdir baru yang menyambutnya.

Heine pun mengingat apa yang Viktor katakan dulu.

Jujurlah…

Ya. Jujur. Ketika ingin dipercaya atau mempercayai orang lain, pertama-tama kita harus jujur. Namun ada banyak dusta yang Heine tutupi dari para Pangeran. Masa lalu yang hanya dirinya dan Viktor yang tahu.

"Aku…ingin terus ada disini."

Bukankah ia harus jujur?

"Bersama kalian di dunia yang luas ini." Bisikan terakhir Heine ia lontarkan sangat pelan. Ia sengaja agar angin menerbangkannya jauh entah kemana. Agar entah bagaimana, kata-kata itu sampai untuk para orang-orang yang kini berharga di sisinya.

.

.

 **(Selesai)**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Saya datang untu ikut meramaikan fandom ini. Terima kasih kepada siapapun yang berkenan meluangkan waktu membacanya. Tbh, keyboard PC saya memiliki masalah di huruf K dan space, jadi mungkin ada banyak typo meski saya sudah lakukan yang terbaik dalam pengeditan. Mohon maaf atas ketidak-nyamannya.

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.

 _Sign_ ,

InfiKiss


End file.
